


The Princess and Her Lion

by wolflove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Severus Snape, No side is good or pure, good and evil are relative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severina Snape was born an unfortunate girl in an unfortunate circumstance. Life gave her hardship after hardship, but among all the darkness she was also given good things. They say that experiencing the Bad helps you appreciate the Good, but what happens when the Bad is so overwhelming they're afraid of the Good? Severina is very afraid and it could cost her the things in life that could save her from being consumed by the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Half-blood Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co. 
> 
> **Key:**  
> 
>
>>  
>> 
>> _Blockquoted and italic text are letters and handwritten notes or journal entries._  
> 
> 
>   
> _Italic text with 'Such Quotations' are memories._ **  
>  **  
> _Bold and Italic text is parsletongue._  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Severus Snape is the only one whose gender is swapped. I am writing this fic where while certain things did happen, some other things did as well and there are minute changes for the simple fact that as a female and not male Severus' experiences would be different, as would his choices.
> 
> The main pairing will be Severina/Sirius, but there will be a side of brief Severina/Lucius/Narcissa.
> 
> This work is currently not beta'd.
> 
> For those reading The Howling and The Divergence, they are not abandoned. The Howling is going slow, the divergence is currently on hiatus. I am using this fic as a way to get the creativity flowing again.
> 
> For visual reference, this is how I see Severina Snape visually, protrayed by the model [Meghan Collison](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i205/hartz4/059_MEGHAN_COLLISON_SUPREME_020.jpg).

> _ I made a mistake. A grave mistake that I don’t know how to fix. Normally I would go to Lily to talk things through, come to understand what happened and how to correct it. She is the shining light to my shadowy darkness after all. We balance each other out. She lends me the insight of a social being and I lend her the shrewd intellect. Its how things have been ever since we were little girls, meeting under that tree on the hill where I showed her the wonders of magic. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ However I have done a wrong unto her that I don’t know how to fix. I apologized profusely. More than I have ever apologized before but I have caused too much harm, I’m afraid. I had caught her before we left yesterday to go home for the summer, we’re sixth years next year. I told her I would be waiting in our usual compartment, she had walked away without a reply. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Here I sit, alone.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Here I sit writing in hope that writing it out will help me figure out what to do. How to fix this. I need her. Narcissa and Lucius both, friends they may be, but they are gone. Our friendship only through letters and occasional visits with them on breaks now that they are married. There is no one at school. And no one but Lily that knows all the deep, dark and pained parts of my soul. I’m lost. Set adrift without her guiding influence. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ It had been Black. It is always Black. It started in 2 _ _ nd _ _ year. Little things. Pulling on my bangs, tweaking my nose. Grinning at me like I was the fool and not him. The taunting and teasing came progressively over the years. Accumulated into that last instance weeks before the end of our fifth year.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Years of this and only that time did I cry. I thought I was stronger than that. Never let them see you cry and know your weaknesses. But those notes, all the spells and potions I had been working on. Some of them my creations alone. All ruined after he tripped me up and made me fall into the lake. Then to make matters worse he levitated me out of the water and my skirt… _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I was never so humiliated in my life. I know she was only trying to help, but I was so angry. Humiliated. There had been that one time in the library when he’d helped me pick up fallen books. He’d touched my hair and said in the low candle light from the nearby table with my hair up in a messy bun… I looked pretty. Black said that. And my traitorous heart stuttered. He’d left me stunned and twisted up inside, and then did that. And so many people were witness to my shame. And what makes it worse is for a moment in time I had hoped for something foolish. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I lashed out when she came to my defense. I lashed out at everyone. Using the things that hurt, because I hurt. God I hurt. I hurt now thinking of it.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I don’t know what to do. I’m so lost. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Lily, I miss you. _

 

Severina sat back in the compartment she shared with no one. Looking at the parchment detailing her chaotic thoughts and emotions. Her mind felt somewhat more ordered. However she still didn’t know how to fix things. Calling her best friend a ‘mud-blood’ had been the worst decision of her life, impulsive as it was, not really in control of herself as she was. Black always knew how to bring her temper to the forefront. Always.

 

The train shuddered as it began to slow and she rolled up the parchment. Shoving it away. She would burn it later. Curling up with her long limbs on the seat she watched out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station. Waiting as it slowed to a crawl and stopped before retrieving her things and daring the busy corridor to get off the train.

 

Her eyes instantly moved to a group standing nearby, seeing Lily’s auburn hair and the greying auburn of her mother. As well as the black hair of Petunia and her father. They were talking to what looked like Potter’s parents, with him and Black joining in. An animated group. She’d heard they started to date at the end of the year, shortly after the ‘incident’.

 

Severina sucked in a breath when Mrs. Evans looked up and caught her eyes. That kind smile so very familiar as the muggle woman waved her on over to them, calling out. “There you are, Severina. Come on, darling. I told you mother I’d bring you back.”

 

Years of obeying the older woman drew Severina close, though she was hesitant and slow. Wary.

 

“The Snape’s live not far away from us, and our girls have been fast friend for years. It was Eileen that came over and explained to us about magic…” Mrs. Evans prattled on. Severina glanced over and saw Lily frowning with James’ arm around her shoulders. Lily wasn’t looking at her, but in the opposite direction. Making up her mind Severina spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Evans. I owled mum, it must not have gotten to her before you left. I have some things to pick up in London. I’ll be making my own way home later.” She said, giving the woman a strained smile.

 

Mrs. Evans frowned slightly and looked between the two uncomfortable girs. “I don’t know about that… I don’t like the thought of you being here alone. You’re only sixteen…”

 

“Sweetheart, you know very well that Severina is a very capable young woman, and resourceful.” Mr. Evans then regarded Severina with a stern look. “You have a way to get home?”

 

“Yes, sir. The Night Bus. I have the cost of fare.” Severina replied as the rest looked on. She felt eyes boring into her and when she looked she saw Black was the cause of the feeling. She quickly looked away.

 

“Alright. Stay safe, Severina.” He then said.

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you both. … goodbye,” she added after a moment's pause before heading off, her shrunken trunk in her pocket as she moved toward the exit into muggle London.

 

\---------- POV: Sirius ----------

 

Sirius watched as Snape walked away from them as the silence from her departure stretched on. Only to be broken by Fleamont Potter, James’ father and his preferred father figure.

 

“Well then, I guess we will be seeing you tomorrow for dinner. What time would you like us?”

 

Sirius only looked back to the conversation after Severina disappeared through the barrier. She looked even more pale than normal, and tired. Had been for days. His brow furrowed as he looked to the ground, hating the bit of guilt that twisted in his gut. He knew why. Of course he did, he’d been a large part of it.

 

It didn’t help that he couldn’t forget. There were two particular interactions with her that now stood out in his mind. The first was how much low candlelight softened her features, and yet the dimness couldn’t completely hide the blush he’d caused on her nose and cheeks, or how impossibly big her eyes had gotten in that moment she seemed completely unguarded.

 

Then the moment but a few weeks ago… He’d felt bad tripping her into the lake, hadn’t meant to. To trip her up a bit, sure. It was a part of their teasing routine. To soak her and ruin her treasured notebook? No, he hadn’t meant that. He’d fumbled his wand in his hurry to help her out of the lake and accidentally flipped her upside down in the air. He’d gasped and James grabbing his wand from his hand had seen the girl tumbling onto the ground. Lily had come yelling and he’d stood there shocked as Severina’s head came up. Sitting there, soaked through, her eyes big again. Impossibly big, and filled with tears. 

 

Lily had yelled at him and levitated the notebook out of the water and to the ground. He wasn’t sure what Lily said to Severina, but suddenly her tears stopped as she got angry. In a rage beyond what he’d ever been able to push her toward before.

 

_ ‘I don’t need help from a mud-blood!’ _

 

He’d seen the regret wash over Severina the moment after those words left her. She’d apologized right away, but Lily was hurt by those words. Left Severina with tears in her eyes as well with the raven haired girl pleading for forgiveness. Then Severina had run off, sobbing in a way Sirius had nightmares about hearing, never able to get to her. He’d picked up her notebook and still had it in his trunk. Dried and repaired to the best of his ability.

 

Euphemia Potter’s hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled then followed along.

 

“Bye Sirius. Don’t get James in trouble,” Lily called and he waved in response, giving her a grin that made no promises.

 

They got to the apparition point and off they went, side-along with James’ parents. Once in the Potter’s ancestral home he pulled on Euphemia's hand. “Aunty, you know how to restore books, right? Like severely water damaged books…?”


	2. The Princess's Tagedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Chapter and... This is the scene I planned to have happen next. That I ended up finishing it and posting it on Mother's Day is some kind of sad irony...
> 
> Beta'd by fingersntoes.

The bed wasn’t her normal bed, though it was softer and more comfortable. Neither was it as comfortable as her bed at Hogwarts. The Night Bus had a lot of traffic, so it made sense that the beds were decently kept up though well used.

 

The sun was rising, the day dawning as she watched out of the windows. It had taken all of her meager savings to get this ride to be delayed in arriving home. By now Mrs. Evans likely knew that Severina hadn’t messaged her mother. That for the first time Severina had lied to them. It was for the best; she’d told herself. Though they would still feel disappointment, it would mean Lily didn’t have to force herself to be friendly to her. 

 

Her mother? She would have eventually gotten the owl she’d sent from Diagon explaining she would be home in the morning. Severina had then wandered around until the sun began to set, only then leaving Diagon Alley to call on the Night Bus. It took a  little convincing and a little extra money, which  equated to all she had, to get them to agree to not dropping her off until the morning. Giving her one more night away from home.

 

Now it was all coming to an end. The scenery was becoming familiar after the latest ‘bang’ of magic moving the the bus. Sitting up she straightened her blouse and stood up, taking a moment to right her slacks. Long fingered hands went up into her hair to finger comb the bone-straight black locks. She gave a sigh before pulling her hair up into a ponytail to hang down her back.  Patting her pocket, she assured herself that her shrunken trunk was still in place and finally descend from the top of the double decker.

 

“Good timing, young Miss,” the driver’s aid commented as Severina sat on a bed toward the front. “Just about there. Did you have a good sleep?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” she said as she looked out the large window, polite in the face of their generosity in doing something they didn’t have to by prolonging her trip home.

 

“Here, Miss, I saved you a chocolate scone from our breakfast stop. You should eat something.”

 

She looked over to the aid, Jenkins Stoneworth he’d introduced himself as. She then looked to the scone, surprised by the offer. Few were kind to her, and she understood why. She had often been told she was a gloomy and dour sort of girl, never one to inspire random acts of kindness. “Thank you, Sir,” she said as she took the offered scone.

 

“No thanks needed. Children should never go hungry,” Stoneworth said with a kindly smile that reminded her of Mr. Evans. A fatherly smile that marked the man for what he was; a father.

 

She broke the scone into pieces bit by bit with her fingers as she ate, enjoying it if she was honest; finishing it as they drew up to Spinner’s End, her dreary home. Not that it looked uninviting. It was a bit worn down, but so was just about every home in this sad little town. To the unsuspecting eye, it looked a normal sort of place, which was a lie. A cover for the bleakness inside.

 

“Here we are, Miss. Enjoy your summer.”

 

Severina smiled slightly at the man before exiting the bus. Stepping down and away she paused, waiting as it sped off to then disappeared with a ‘bang’, startling some birds nearby. Eyes on the house she waited until her mother appeared in the doorway, concern on Eileen’s face as well as a yellowish healing bruise on the woman’s cheek.

 

Stepping forward Severina went to her mother and hugged her tightly, feeling how thin and frail she seemed. So worn down… Had it been this bad last summer? Was it getting worse? It was hard to gauge by the letters they had exchanged over the months she was gone.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Mum,” she said softly as they continued to hug on the front porch. “Let's go inside. I finally learned to brew that real good bruise balm and made it work better. I brought some home, so let's treat that cheek. Alright?” Severina said, ignoring the hitch in her mother’s breathing, and a few tears that fell from the woman’s eyes as she pulled back from her daughter’s embrace.

 

Soon. Soon Severina would be of age and would take her mother from this place and keep her safe.

 

\---------- Time Lapse ----------

 

“Bloody Hell, woman! Can’t you do anything right?!”

 

“I’m sorry I’ll fix it, Tobias, please…”

 

“Fix it?! You burnt the bloody food, you ridiculous woman.”

 

“Father, no!”

 

“Out of the way you thankless bitch.”

 

“No! Don’t hurt her! Hit me all you like, but not my baby!”

 

“Telling me what to do now are you? You good for nothing…”

 

\---------- POV Change: Sirius Black ----------

 

Sirius lounged back against the sofa as he sat on the floor, his long legs stretched out before him. Jean-clad with a random shirt of a muggle band, Lily had said, one she thought they would like; called Queen. Said she would introduce them later. For now, they sat talking in the living room, the adults lingering at the dining room table over drinks. 

 

Across from him, James laid his head in Lily’s lap enjoying the absent way Lily carded her fingers through his hair. They did make a good couple. He could already see the affection growing in them. Had no doubt it would soon be ‘love’ leaving their lips. Silly though it was.

 

“So yeah, Petunia threw a fit, so she is staying over at friends tonight. I just wish I knew why she acted like that. It's so ridiculous. We used to be so close.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lils. Can’t imagine what it's like,” James said looking up at her from his position on the floor. 

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“Jealousy,” was Sirius’ response. “You have something she doesn’t, a world and life separate from her that she doesn’t understand. That’s all.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders at Lily’s surprised expression.

 

“Rina said the same thing once…” A frown crossed her expression. Snape was still a sore topic all around.

 

“Well, she is one of the top students in our year,” Sirius went on to say matter-of-factly. “There is no denying that...”

 

“Yeah…”

 

At that moment there was a ringing in the home that had Sirius looking around and James jumping slightly at the sudden sound, making Lily laugh. “Oh, stop it. It's just the phone.” She motioned over to where her father went to answer it.

 

“So, anyway,” Lily went to change the topic only to be stalled as the tone in the other room changed. They all looked over to the dining room and toward Mr. Evans.

 

“Are you sure? ... Flashing lights coming from the house you say? ... Yeah, I understand. I’m worried too. … No, don’t call. I’ll, I’ll come and check it out, make sure Eileen and her daughter are fine… Yes, thank you for calling. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone and started to move to the living room.

 

“Daniel?” Mrs. Evan’s spoke up.

 

“Rose, dear. I got to check on Spinner’s End. Fleamont, can you join me? It seems there was magic use. Tobias Snape gets… Well, he drinks.”

 

“This is the father of that young witch from yesterday?” Fleamont asked as he rose up from the table.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well then, let's go.”

 

Sirius tensed and sat up, watching the two older gentlemen get up and move toward the front door, Mr. Evans’ talking about driving. He felt his chest tighten at the implications in those words. 

 

“I’m coming too.” Lily said, and Sirius looked over to see Lily standing up with James joining her.

 

“Me too,” James then looked at him, and Sirius nodded as he got up onto his feet. “Sirius too.”

 

“No sweetheart, you stay here. All three of you.”

 

Lily shook her head at her father. “She’s my… She’s my friend, and she might need me. I can’t leave her alone. They’ve never had to use magic before to protect themselves; it's never been that bad, dad! I have to go.”

 

Sirius watched as the adults males hesitated a moment in the face of Lily’s need to go to Snape. Then he heard Euphemia speak from the dining room.

 

“Let them go. They can get Miss Snape and her mother to safety if you two have to handle the father. The Ministry will forgive their use of magic if it is in defense of another.” the older woman then looked sternly at the three teens. “Just make sure only defense spells are used.” 

 

Sirius gave Euphemia a grateful smile for her support.

 

Then they were off to the car. Sirius in the back seat with Lily and James, waiting every agonizing moment it took to get there since the only adults that could apparate didn’t know the location or coordinates. Arriving, they all rushed out as a neighbor called from her stoop at them.

 

“I called the police; there were gunshots!”

 

Sirius saw the adults share a concerned look as they rushed in. He had no idea what that meant, had no idea what they would walk into, but knew it wouldn’t be good. However he never expected the tragic scene they saw. 

 

A pot-bellied man laid on the ground motionless and very dead, blood pooling from his head, dashes of blood on the fireplace mantel showing he’d been thrown into it.  Then on the other side of the room was Severina, hair loose and crying, hands covered in blood as she knelt casting minor healing spells over her mother. Spells to slow and hopefully stop the bleeding from her stomach. There was a second of hesitation from them all, then Mr. Evans was moving to check on the dead man, Fleamont tossing a sachet of floo powder at James.

 

“James! Floo the Hit Wizards, tell them there has been a crime and that Healers are needed. Also that the muggle police will soon to be on the scene, so obliviators will be needed as well.”

 

Sirius followed Lily over to Severina, the both of them falling to their knees next to Severina’s mother. He paused for a moment, looking around, thinking. 

 

_ What is needed? Blood. Stop the blood. Pressure. _ He reached out to press against the wound.

 

“Mum, Mum please stay awake. Please hang on! Mum!” Snape sobbed.

 

“Lily! You’re good at healing; you practice with Alice. Do something!” Sirius yelled as she pressed on the wound with both hands, but it didn’t seem to do much of good.

 

“Oh God….” Lily said before she seemed to firm up and just start casting along with Snape. It seemed like ages passed, the three of them in their little world, unaware of the sirens and apparation. It was not until they were yanked back and away from Mrs. Snape. Sirius pulled himself out of the Hit Wizard’s grasp, looking to see Lily standing with Fleamont and James, Mr. Evans holding a sobbing Severina still trying to get back to her mother.

 

“She’s lost a lot of blood.”

 

“We can’t do anything more here. Emergency portkey to St. Mungo’s Trauma Ward!”

 

It all happened so quickly, and then Mrs. Snape was gone.

 

“No!” Severina cried out as she collapsed in Mr. Evan’s arms.

 

The whirlwind did not end there. It was a chaotic mess as the Muggle police were dealt with, and the Muggle neighbors as well. Sirius stood guard over Severina, who ended up hastily cleaned by magic then wrapped in a blanket and her best friend’s arms. They listened in a daze as she recounted the fight. How her father was drunk, and her mother burnt dinner, how they lived as a muggles because her father forbade magic. How she’d interfered when he went after her mother, and how he’d then gone after her. 

 

It was then that Sirius noticed the darkening bruise on her cheek and around her neck. He’d pinned Severina against the wall. She had fought back, though, knocking him away with magic and had pulled her mother through the house to leave. Tobias Snape grabbed a gun, though, and fired, hitting Eileen Snape. In despair, Severina had sent him flying, where fate had him dying from a blow to the head. Shortly after they’d arrived.

 

It seemed to take forever before they were released. After a brief talk, which Severina was silent through, Daniel Evans drove home, and Fleamont escorted them through floo into St. Mungos.

 

\---------- POV Change: Severina ----------

 

“Where is my mother?” Severina called as she rushed out of the floo. She was the first through, the others tagging along behind her. She didn’t know why. She didn’t care; she couldn’t think of all that now. She rushed over to the front desk. “Eileen Snape, she was shot. Where is she? How is she?”

 

“Calm down now, Miss. Just give me a moment…” The elderly witch said as she examined the documents in her hand.

 

“Ah, Eileen Snape nee Prince. It seems she’s just come out of an emergency healing with trauma healers. Go down this hall to your left until you reach Family Room Three. Go inside and the Lead Healer will be in shortly.”

 

Severina’s mouth opened and she was about to yell that she didn’t want that, she wanted to go to her mom. However a hand grasped her shoulder, and she looked back to Potter’s father who smiled and proceeded to thank the lady.

 

“Come on, lass. Let's see what the healer says. She’ll be in recovery right now; they wouldn’t let you in right away until she’s past the point of danger of infection.” He sounded so reasonable, and Severina hated it, but let him guide her away.

 

Severina tensed as an arm wrapped around her waist as she walked, looking over to see Lily looking who looked so sad and concerned. Severina bit her bottom lip at the emotions that surged up inside of her, her eyes pricking again with tears. She slipped an arm around Lily as well and tilted her head to rest against Lily’s as they awkwardly walked, Severina taking comfort in her loving friend. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Lily…” she said, apologizing yet again.

 

“Don’t worry about that right now, alright?” Lily responded. Severina nodded in reply, just glad Lily was there. She didn’t know what she would have done otherwise.

 

Into the room they went to sit down, Lily holding her friend close. And just like back at Spinner’s End she felt a presence standing at her back; Sirius Black. She didn’t understand why he was here, doing that, or why she felt a strange comfort in it.

 

“Miss Snape?”

 

Severina looked up as the strange voice spoke. She was then up and out of the comforting embrace of her friend and moving toward the Healer. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m Healer Blackman; I was the Lead Healer in charge of your mother.” Severina watched as he paused and looked past her. She was having none of that.

 

“Yes, and? How’s my mother? Can I see her now?” Severina said, bringing his eyes back to her.

 

“I’m sorry to tell you this, Miss Snape. However, the blood loss and trauma were too severe. Your mother, Eileen Snape, she didn’t make it. I’m sorry, my dear.”

 

\---------- POV Change: Sirius ----------

 

Sirius had a sinking feeling when the Healer paused to look at them as if checking to be sure the girl wasn’t alone. He moved around the couch as the healer started to talk again. He heard Lily let loose a muffled gasp as his fears were confirmed. He saw the signs and leapt forward, catching Severina as her legs seem to give up, a heart-wrenching scream leaving her as he pulled her in close and eased her down.

 

Severina’s mother gone, killed by her father whom she inadvertently killed... No one deserved that, no matter who they were. On his knees he kept an arm firmly wrapped around her middle and held her back against him as she sobbed, her hands coming to hold onto his arm. Like that, he held the girl that had been his favorite prank target for years.

 

Severina had been the most reactive target. Always so composed, and he took pride in being someone that could make her come undone and react. In this way he was able to trigger her to respond normally, instead of the cool disgregard. He hadn’t wanted this, though. And so he knelt there on the floor with her, holding her together as her world fell apart.

 

He heard the Healer move past them. Heard Lily’s muffled sobs as James held her. He didn’t register them as he focused on Severina, his free hand moving, rubbing up and down one of her arms. He was surprised when she turned suddenly, moving to him in a way that had Sirius pushed back onto his arse, his lap filled with Severina as she buried her crying face against the side of his neck. She held onto his shirt and so he wrapped his arms around her and just sat there, letting her cry.

 

As Severina sobs began to calm some, he became aware of Fleamont squatting down beside them and met his gaze. Fleamont nodded toward Severina. Understanding Fleamont wanted to talk to her, he reached up to push her black hair from her face, some of it was sticking as it was wet with her tears. “Severina,” he murmured. “Hey, Mr. Potter needs to talk to you. Yeah?”

 

He watched as she nodded then blushed more fiercely than he’d ever seen before. He loosened his arms as she pulled away from him, head ducked so she could hide behind her hair. Wiping at her face with a handkerchief offered by the Healer.

 

“Miss Snape. I’m going to try and contact you mother’s family; your grandparents are still alive, and you have an Uncle too. Until then… You can come and stay with Euphemia and I unless you’d feel more comfortable with Lily and her parents?”

 

Sirius reluctantly released her fully after she shyly looked to him. This Severina Snape was a different creature. It broke something inside of him to hear how lost, and small she sounded when she spoke next.

 

“Lily, please. If… If that’s alright?”

 

“Oh, Rina…” Sirius watched as Lily broke away from James and held her close. “Of course. Always, Rina. You’re always welcome with us. You’re my best friend.”

  
“Alright then. We’ll get you back to the Evan’s home and then I’ll see about contacting your family. We can figure out what will happen then.” Fleamont said with a nod to the healer, so the man knew that was the plan with the witch, who was still a minor.


	3. The Prince Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how heart-wrenching the last chapter was. So I hope this one helps in the aftermath of it...
> 
> Beta'd by fingersntoes.

Severina sat on the sofa in the Evans’ family room flanked on either side by Lily and Mrs. Evans. In a chair nearby Petunia sat primly with her nose turned up, displeased with being made to be present for the arrival of unfamiliar people. Magical people at that. Severina ignored her, though. Instead her eyes were trained on the mantle where a clock sat, a magical clock bought by Lily so the Floo wouldn’t affect it.

 

“Well, they should be arriving any moment now,” Mr. Evans said as he walked into the family room. He stepped behind the sofa and Severina felt his hand on her shoulder, giving a squeeze.

 

Severina felt… she didn’t know what she felt. Not numb, there was something there. But everything was muted. The overload of grief had left her in this fuzzy state of drifting after she’d slept, and two days later? It was still lingering. However, she felt a vague sense of warmth she assumed as ‘comfort’ at their presence. They were the closest people to family she felt she had, although that was wrong. Apparently there were others she had never met.

 

The floo flared up and Fleamont Potter stepped through first, giving them all a smile before he moved aside, letting three others step through. The first was a tall man who seemed in his mid to late thirties; Jonathan Prince, her uncle. He had black hair, but unlike her own it had some curl to it and was kept neatly trimmed in a style that was a bit longer at top then the sides, which suited him. He had the ‘Roman nose’ that her mother said was a Prince trait and black eyes. Her uncle stood tall and straight, looking lean and solid beneath his black on black wizarding robes.

 

Behind him came two others whom she took to be her grandparents. They were elderly, both tall as well with her grandmother looking like she was always slender, her grandfather seeming like he use to be as lean as his son though he had some weight to him now. It was obvious her mother was right as the Romanesque features were clear with her grandfather, as well as the dark color of hair and eyes. Shocking, though, was that his hair held that same slight bit of curl her uncle did, while instead her hair was more like her grandmother’s - and her mother’s - though the elderly woman seemed to have brown hair among the plethora of white and grey.

 

Severina rose up after a moment and Fleamont spoke up to make the introductions.

 

“May I introduce Faustus and Gemma Prince, and their son Marcellus Prince.” Fleamont then turned to introduce Severina and the others to the Prince’s but was waved off as Gemma Prince stepped forward.

 

“I think we can deduce who they are.” The elderly woman didn’t stop until she was standing in front of Severina, and she watched as the elderly woman’s face went from severe to sad. “Oh, my poor granddaughter…” she whispered softly as she cupped her Severina’s face. “You look just like her.”

 

Gemma Prince’s hands were warm against Severina’s cheeks, and she felt a slight tremble to them. For a moment Severina just looked at her, this woman that, while Eileen and Severina herself obviously took a lot after the Prince side, Severina could see an echo of her mother in the woman’s face. Then the fuzziness faded as the emotions pushed forward, tears gathering in her eyes as she reached up and covered her grandmother’s hands with her own.

 

“Where have you been?” Severina asked, the question an obvious one.

 

“Eileen forbade us.” Looking over Severina saw that the male speaker was her uncle, and that both men were still lingering back, more controlled than her grandmother was. Or, perhaps. waiting for a sign to come forward. “I had an argument with her, she wouldn’t tell Tobias she was a witch and I wanted her to. She was happy and didn’t want to ruin her new happiness. She was already pregnant with you and… it seemed much loved by your father. She told me to leave and never return. She said she never wanted to see us again. We have respected her wishes.”

 

“We didn’t know that happiness was such a lie. That he… that you both…” Gemma stopped speaking, clearly struggling with her emotions.

 

Severina took pity on her, and looked down between them as she spoke. “It wasn’t always bad. I was five when he found out about me having magic. Mom was trying to teach me control in secret. But I had a nightmare and he came in to see me and my toys floating in the air. Mom said he thought I was possessed by a demon. So she told him what she was, what we were. He didn’t start drinking and hitting us until months later…” And a couple years later she met Lily.

 

“Oh, my poor girls…” Gemma said.

 

“Well, that’s over. We’re not going to let you suffer anymore, Severina. Your uncle is going to adopt you, and we’ll take care of you. You’ll be your uncle’s heir.” Severina looked over to her uncle as her grandmother stepped aside and took her hand. It was so strange, the woman’s physical contact. Only her mother and Lily were ever so forward - and Sirius, though she wasn’t about to think on him - and she thought she should dislike it. She didn’t know them, they were strangers. Yet it didn’t feel wrong.

 

“That is if you want,” her uncle said, giving his father an indulgent look before returning his attention to Severina. “I would like nothing more than to take care of you, you’re my niece after all. But it is your choice. I’ll look after you even if you don’t want to become a Prince and my heir.” He walked up to her and Severina tilted her head back to look up at him. He was so tall… “You do look like Eileen. The spitting image.”

 

Severina smiled a bit in response. “Thank you.” She then licked her dry lips and glanced back to Lily who gave her an encouraging smile and two thumbs up. “Alright,” she said, turning back to look up at her uncle. She felt unsure but… she hated her father, and hated his name. The chance to leave it behind was tempting, and they seemed loving and welcoming. “I don’t want to be a Snape anymore.”

 

“Then it's settled.” He said with a grin.

 

“This young lady is your friend, yes?” Severina looked over to her grandmother then to Lily, whom the older woman indicated.

 

“Yes. Lily is my best friend.” Severina said with another small smile.

 

“Well then, if her parents are alright with it, and she would like to… perhaps she could come and stay a few days, perhaps even a week with us? A familiar face to help you settle in?” Gemma then looked toward Lily’s parents. “As the heir to our family estates our son, Marcellus, lives at Prince Manor with us. And there is more than enough room for her to come and visit as Severina settles in.”

 

“Well, I don’t mind, Daniel?” Rose asked as she looked to her husband, who smiled and gave a nod. “Lily?” she then looked to her daughter who scoffed.

 

“Of course I want to go! I don’t want to leave Rina alone yet.” Severina gave her best friend a thankful smile.

 

“Then it is settled.” Severina looked up to her grandmother who was now smoothing a hand down along her hair. “Why don’t you go and help Lily pack, while we talk with her parents and Mr. Potter.”

 

“Alright,” Severina said and moved away as Lily got up, following after her friend as they made their way up to her room. Ignoring how Petunia took the moment to slip out toward the kitchen, having kept quiet and unnoticed in the exchange.

 

“This is exciting, right?” Lily asked in a whisper. “They seem nice and like they really loved your mother.”

 

“I know. It's just… This is happening so fast…” she said with a frown to her lips. 

 

“It is, but… I have a feeling it will be alright.”

  
Severina really hoped so.


	4. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, trying to come back from my unintentional Hiatus. Finally finished this chapter. I know the last chapter was a little reprieve but... Well, you'll see.
> 
> This chapter was written to the influence of 'Frozen' by Within Temptation, check it out. In my mind, it is her mother from the afterlife, looking down upon Severina. With the term 'Frozen' in the song equating to how she had been frozen within her life, essentially stuck and stagnant in the abusive relationship.
> 
> I would like to take the time now for a PSA. If you or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship, please seek help. It is never too late, and it is never a horrible thing to care. All we can ever do is try to help each other and ourselves as best as we can. There are people out there that will help you. All you have to do is ask and reach out your hand.
> 
> This chapter is un-beta'd,

The room Severina had been shown to was one of the larger rooms meant for family, or so her Uncle had explained as he showed her to it. It was a basic room in decoration with soft blues, white and cream colors leaving a bright and airy feel to it. She hadn’t asked if it had been her mother’s room, but she had a feeling it had been. Something about it spoke of her mother.  
  
“Wow, look at this room. It’s so big,” Lily said as she moved through, going straight to the windows to pull back the sheer curtains, then to the doors that lead out onto a balcony. “And this view! Oh, what a nice breeze…”  
  
Severina smiled slightly after her friend and moved to the bed, sitting down to take in the room. The furnishings were of a delicate nature, the wood painted in an off-white. The fabric held flora and fauna prints beautifully crafted with such an attention to detail. Did her mother sit here and look over the little details? Did she memorize them? Perhaps make a game out of identifying them? Tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
“Rina…” what Lily had been about to say was lost as she turned and saw silent tears starting to fall over her friend’s cheeks. “Oh, Rina…” Lily rushed over as Severina hid her face in her hands.  
  
“She’s gone, and she’s never coming back. I don’t want this, I was okay there.”  
  
“Shhh, I know.” Lily held her close and started to rock as she sat next to Severina.  
  
“I had plans. I was going to graduate and leave. Lucius was going to take mom on as a Secretary until I could get my Mastery and can support her on my own…” Severina didn’t see how Lily pursed her lips at the mention of Lucius Malfoy. Lily had never liked or gotten along with Severina’s Slytherin friends, though to be fair their years at school with Lucius and Narcissa hadn’t overlapped for long and Lily never got to meet him. “I was going to take her away and we would be free of him.”  
  
Turning into Lily, Severina wrapped her arms around the redhead and gave a choked sob. Tears flowing freely into the cloth covered shoulder beneath. Severina’s shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.  
  
“I was going to save her. I wanted to save her. And now she’s gone. Why wouldn’t she leave? Take me away. We could have run to the magical world and he’d never be able to find us. She’d be alive!” The more she spoke the more broken her voice became, and softer. Though she made to yell it just came out filled with soul-wrenching sorrow.  
  
“I hate her, Lily. I hate her but I love her and I just want her back.”  
  
For a long while the only sounds to be heard was the sound of Severina’s sobs, Lily’s soothing murmurs and the cheerful wildlife outside at odds with the sorrow pouring from that beautiful and delicately decorated space. A sorrow felt in the entire household.  
  
\---------- POV Change: Household Check ----------  
  
Down the hallway Faustus held Gemma standing in the middle of the rooms they had claimed after turning the master suite over to their son, letting him take on the reigns of the family. The sorrow of their granddaughter intensifying their own.  
  
Downstairs, standing in the doorway of the office that was now his, Marcellus stood silent. Staring at the amber liquid in his tumbler. It was early in the day, and liquor was hardly a remedy, but the pain of the heart… He did not know how he was going to do this, be and Uncle and a Provider… a Caregiver to a teenage girl so brokenhearted. A girl he had failed just as much as he had failed his own sister. Failed to protect them. Only when the ice in the tumbler shifted did he move. Turning back into the room he knocked the contents back and strode to the bar to pour another, leaving the door open as Severina’s cries filled the manor.  
  
\---------- POV Change: Sirius ----------  
  
_Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud..._  
  
The hand sized bouncing ball would hit the wall and bounce back into Sirius’ hand over and over. His black eyes staring at that spot where ball and wall met, unseeing.  He had barely slept the night before, plagued by a sorrow he couldn’t quite comprehend, and yet knew had to be wretched and so difficult to handle. But then how could he understand having such deep love for a parent and then suffering in their absence? Neither of his parents were the loving type. In fact? Sirius was sure he despised them. A hate that went beyond teenage angst to the pains and scars he held in his soul and on his own body.  
  
He could see it in others though. That love. James had it for his parents, as did Remus and Lily. Even Peter loved his mother, despite the desperate straits he was in… which seemed to now mirror so closely to Severina’s, now that he knew her story more in depth. He was going to have to address that soon. Merlin forbid… Severina’s sorrow was bad enough, but a friend?  
  
Sirius caught the ball and held it a moment before chucking it particularly hard at the wall with a particularly loud thud before it flew off over him and hit the floor hard enough to bounce up and disturb James, who sat reading an owl from Lily.  
  
“Oi, Siri, watch it.”  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes before rolling over onto his stomach on his bed, which sat on the opposite side of the bedroom. A room they shared as James had been adamant when he moved in they share a room, like proper brothers of the same age. Just like in school. Sirius had called him foolish at the time, but he was grateful for it.  
  
“Well, what does she say?” Sirius asked, pointing to the letter. Feeling a need to hear news of the black-eyed girl whose sorrowful cries haunted his dreams now.  
  
“She says that Snape’s grandparents and Uncle came for her. Well, I guess not Snape anymore.” Sirius gave James a quizzical look. “Her uncle, Marcellus, is formally adopting her. She’ll be Severina Prince now.”  
  
Sirius’ eyebrows rose up a bit then. “Prince? She was a Prince?”  
  
James shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Ma and Dad both know Marcellus too. I guess they used to run around in the same circles? Said they’re the right kind of Purebloods. Don’t let prejudice get in their way. Not Purists. But still traditional.”  
  
“So, like your family… but not. Since, you know, you guys aren’t all that traditional.” Sirius said with a wave of his hand. “Anyway, how is she doing?”  
  
“Still pretty wrecked by it, I guess. But… I can understand. I mean, if I suddenly lost mom and dad….” Sirius watched as James got a rather depressed look on his face before shaking it. “Looking back… I just can’t believe she was dealing with all of that.”  
  
Sirius looked down at the floor and nodded. “I know. We were arses. _I_ was a first class arse. Blimey, James. How do we make it right?”  
  
“Well, for one, we stop. And _you_ stop. You really got to stop making her your target and fumbling like an idiot. I mean this past year at the lake?” James said.  
  
“I know, I know. I just… with everything I went through at home, I should have known,” Sirius said with exasperation.  
  
“How, mate? You’re two different people. She is the most guarded person I know. The only emotion other than sneering that she showed was with Lily or when you pissed her off. There is no way we could have known. We didn’t even know she was a blood Prince.” Sirius hated James’ rationality sometimes.  
  
“I don’t know. Just feel like I should have seen something.” Sirius said. Then was promptly hit by a flying pillow.  
  
“Stop it. You won't help a bloody soul like that.” James said as he went to write a response.  
  
Turning on his back, Sirius went back to staring at the wall. This time trying to think of how he could make up for all the things he had done to her in the past.


	5. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd chapter.

The week had passed so quickly, ending with Lily’s inevitable departure. A sad smile had played on Severina’s lips as she hugged her best friend goodbye. The gaping hole in their friendship had been mended. The scar of it remaining as an ever-present reminder to Severina. Never again would she let her anger tear them apart. Or so she swore to herself.

Lily was as always a light within Severina’s darkened life. Even putting up with the presence of Lucius and Narcissa, who would not be kept away. The care and affection her two other friends had shown surprised Severina. So used to their tightly controlled natures, having thought it would remain so with the presence of Lily to act as a witness. Instead, Severina had watched as Lily became confused by the couple even more than Severina was.

Tears had faded into silence, though the suffering still remained. Lingering in wait for the loneliness of night now that Lily was no longer there, leaving Severina pale and visibly exhausted. Not that she would admit to it. Never would she. This new family… Severina had to show how strong she was. Though they never asked for the proof of her strength. In fact, there was a part of Severina that wished to be weak in their offered love and protection.

Thoughts and feelings such as these passed within Severina’s head as she sat out in the sun with Narcissa and Lucius one sunny day. Severina had been surprised when Narcissa chose a spot with no protection from the sun to lay out a picnic blanket. 

“Rina, you look so tired.”

Narcissa’s soft voice startled Severina, as did the equally soft touch as Narcissa brushed back some of Severina’s hair. Looking into the kind blue eyes of her friend Severina gave the slightest of smiles and a shake of her head.

“I am fine, Cissa. No need to worry.”

The blonde woman pursed her lips, blue eyes narrowing. Cissa was truly unlike her dark-haired older sisters. The youngest and fair of hair and eyes as well as skin. It made her a perfect match to Lucius and the lack of coloring the Malfoy’s tended toward. Beautiful, the both of them in all the classic sense. So unlike Severina was. 

“Lies. Lucius, how does Rina look to you?” Cissa asked as she turned to her husband who lounged on the blanket nearby. 

A brow raised up as he regarded them a moment. Looking amused when he saw Severina glare his way.

“Why, my love, like a wraith. Or a hag. Can’t quite decide.” He then smirked as Severina went to grab a biscuit to throw at him. Only to have it snatched out of her hand by Cissa.

“There, see? Now, come here and lay down. You need to rest.” Narcissa sat and arranged her skirts and patted her lap. Narcissa, so lovely and proper in her summer dress. 

Severina knew a losing fight when she saw it and moved to lay down and place her head in Cissa’s lap. “Fine, but I will not sleep.”

“Of course you won't,” Cissa said lightly as she began to card fingers through Rina’s raven locks.

 

\---------- POV Change: Lucius ----------

 

Lucius lounged back upon an elbow as he watched Severina lay with her head in the lap of his wide. Watched as his wife’s gentle touch lulled his exhausted friend to sleep. Severina was an interesting young woman. Her mind and wits were keen. So sharp. Her looks did not bring beauty to mind, at first. Her beauty was hidden and seen only in those moments she let her guard down. Those moments were not often. Always so guarded…

Her features softened, and while the circles were still visible under her eyes, that exotic sense of beauty appeared under the warm sun. It had been Narcissa’s idea to get Severina out under the sun. Lucius hadn’t balked at the idea. It was obvious his friend wasn’t well, and now… well, she would get better.

“I wonder sometimes…” Narcissa's voice startled him from his examination of Severina. He looked up to see Cissa with a pondering expression. “If you and your father had known she was a Prince and would become Marcellus’ heir, would you have even considered marrying me?”

The question surprised Lucius. “Cissa, what by Salazar are you going on about?”

“She’s not conventional in looks nor pure of blood, but she is a Prince. Your friend, I can see your affection for her. I see how you look at her sometimes, or when you read her letters at times.” Lucius waved a hand at his wife’s foolish words, ignoring the voice in his head that wondered the same things.

“Why wonder these things? You are my wife, and she is merely my friend.I am only concerned for her as any friend would be.”

“Oh, I know. You’re honorable and I would never question that, nor do I believe she’d ever let you be unfaithful to me.” Cissa smiled as she continued to card her fingers through Rina’s hair. “Just a question is all. I also hold great affection toward her, and I too see her beauty. I worry for her happiness, though. Her mother meant so much to her… I worry what this will do to her. I worry she will close herself to love and the happiness it can bring.”

Lucius was quiet a long moment. Studying his wife and friend. “Then we will show her the happiness she can find in being loved and cared for, and giving the same in return.” He met his wife’s blue gaze with his own. Watching as she read the meaning behind his words, working it out in her own head. “Do you not think we could accomplish such a task? After all, our love is real despite the arrangement of our marriage.”

“Perhaps… if she would want it.” Cissa responded after a moment, and they shared a smile over the sleeping girl.

 

\---------- POV Change: Severina ----------

 

Waking up sometime later Severina yawned and opened her eyes to see Narcissa and Lucius were still there, another voice having joined in. Turning her head she saw her uncle sitting in a nearby chair talking with them. The conversation pausing as they saw Severina had woken.

“I’m sorry,” Severina said as she moved to sit up, a hand rising to wipe away the sleep from her eyes.

“Don’t apologize, Rina. You needed the sleep.”

Looking back, Severina saw Narcissa righting her skirt, pausing briefly to smile at her. Rina could only shake her head before looking back to her uncle and Lucius. Her uncle looked a bit relieved while Lucius looked amused. Neither expressions surprised her.

“Regardless, it was rude of me. Please forgive me.” Rina said as she blushed a bit in embarrassment.

“Fine, if you insist on apologizing, then forgiveness shall be given. Easily so.”

“What were you talking about?” Severina was rather curious.

“Your wardrobe, or lack of one. Your uncle was just asking if I could take you shopping to find you better fitting clothes. Oh, don’t make that face dear. You know those clothes have been lengthened beyond what they should have. You need new and better clothes. So this weekend you and I shall take a trip to Paris and Italy. Only the best for you, dear. And before you argue, your Uncle knows and approves of my shopping plans and is fully funding your purchases. Now thank your uncle and me, dear.” Narcissa said, grinning by the end.

Severina had opened her mouth to put an end to these foolish plans more than once, but Narcissa powered right through those moments. Well, Narcissa Malfoy’s mind was set, and Rina learned nothing dissuaded the woman where fashion came into play. So Rina sighed. “Thank you, Uncle Marcellus. Thank you, Cissa. And I’m sorry, Lucius.”

“Why, by Salazar, are you apologizing to me?” Lucius asked with a laugh.

“Because you will also likely end up a bit poorer after this trip,” Severina said with the barest hint of the old grin briefly appearing.

“I will consider the money well spent,” Lucius said without hesitation.

“Spoken like a proper married man,” Rina’s uncle said with laughter in his voice and a clap to Lucius’ shoulder as he went to stand. “And why I never married, among other reasons. You three finish enjoying the sun. Tea will be soon on the veranda.” And with that, Marcellus left Rina to Narcissa’s talk of their upcoming trip as Lucius sat back grinning, knowing Rina detested these girlish things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read & Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please! You can find frequent updates and random bits of info and writing memes about the characters over on my writing tumblr, [mywolfloveuniverse](http://mywolfloveuniverse.tumblr.com).


End file.
